


Treasures

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky's attic holds a wealth of treasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sithdragn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdragn/gifts).



> I borrowed the idea for the skull from a wonderful Canadian comedy called Slings and Arrows.

Abby was in heaven as she looked around.  Ducky’s attic was everything she wanted to see in an attic.  Dusty, with cobwebs clinging to corners and dark spaces, and crammed to the rafters with who knew what.  Cloth-draped furniture sat next to boxes, some stacked neatly and others threatening to fall at any moment.  There were statues and all sorts of things she couldn’t identify.  And to add even more atmosphere the attic was a little gloomy from the rainstorm outside. 

“I believe there are at least four generations of Mallard family possessions up here.”  Ducky coughed as he brushed against a dust covered statue of a nude male. 

“Really?”  Abby made her way through the attic, stopping frequently to open boxes or drawers, or peek under a sheet. 

“Yes.”  Ducky followed close behind her, her guide into the treasures laid out before her.  “Over the years attempts have been made to get rid of some stuff but I’m afraid the Mallard family as a whole is something of a packrat.  We just cannot bring ourselves to throw anything out.  Why I even had a great uncle who once bought this old, falling down manor in the wilds of England just so he would have enough room for all his possessions.  The dear man was intending to fix up the place but fell ill from sleeping in a drafty room and died.” 

Abby turned to grin at Ducky, leaning in to kiss him lightly.  She nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back, still grinning. 

Ducky stroked her cheek.  “Come.  There is something I want you to have.”  He moved towards a small, oval table with a intricately carved wooden chest sitting on it. 

The wood gleamed, indicating a recent polishing.  Abby leaned against Ducky as he opened it up.  Inside was a cloth covered shape which Ducky carefully lifted out and handed to Abby. 

Abby unwrapped the cloth to reveal a yellow skull grinning at her. 

“A long time ago, Beatrice Mallard, a distant cousin on my father’s side, wanted to be an actress.  However, at the time in England, only men were allowed on the stage which made Beatrice quite miffed about the whole situation.  She even tried to disguise herself as a boy but unfortunately her cover was quickly blown as she was also a rather lusty lady at times.  So when she died, she left very explicit instructions that she wanted her skull to be donated to the local theatre to be used as a prop.”

Abby traced the smooth skull, down over the empty eye sockets and nose.  “Oh wow, Ducky.  She sounds like quite the woman.” 

“She was.”  Ducky slid an arm around her, drawing her closer to him.  “I’ve read her journals and she reminded me a lot of you.  I think she would love to know she was being given to someone who had such a flair for life as you do, my dear.  Happy Anniversary, Abigail.”

 

 **ETA:** Author's note: I borrowed the idea for the skull from a wonderful Canadian comedy called Slings and Arrows.


End file.
